What Is to be Done? creative writing
by moonnadi
Summary: Alternative ending for the novel writen by Chernishchevsky What Is to be Done?


**Часть 2**

**Глава XXX**

После разговора с Рахметовым, Вера Павловна долго не могла прийти в себя: она все думала о том, что было поведано ее ушам, о словах и язвительностях, употребляемыми этим странным для нее человеком. Но как думает наш умный и проникновенный читатель, какова роль столь интересного и интригующего персонажа в моем романе? Да, наш читатель наверняка сможет предугодать суть развязки отношений между Рахметовым и Верой Павловной, но позвольте заметить, что не все так быстро случится, и нам необходимо дать немного времени этому молодому человеку, перед тем, как он сможет решить для себя что важнее в жизни: любовь или сила воли, которую он испытывал, отрицаясь от жизненных приоритетов и развратов молодости.

На данный момент Рахметов исчезнет со сцены, и следует предупредить нашего высокоуважаемого читателя, что он пропадает не надолго, и что скоро он снова появится, но уже в ином обличае, которое представит его в совершенно ином облике.

- Какой абсурт! Зачем же убирать со сцены героя, который внес такую важную лепту в жизнь Веры Павловны? Зачем мучить и интриговать читателя, если Рахметов снова появится позднее? Почему бы не рассказать что будет с ними? Ведь он же в нее влюбится, не так ли?

- Терпение, дорогой мой читатель, только терпение... Ты же не хочешь чтобы сладость повествования была испорчена? Ведь каждая тайна несет в себе свой важный смысл: толи это художественная задумка, толи это просто желание автора,-это не важно. Важен сам факт, что до финальной развязки еще далеко.

Разговаривать с читателем очень полезно и самое главное забавно. Под воздействием интригованной ситуации, он готов вытягивать из меня слова и дальнейшие действия, не важно как это происходит, важен сам факт того, что у моего читателя не хватает силы воли. А эта сила воли была присуща Рахметову: его отношение к жизни и в тоже время отказ от земных благ и пристрастий. Он смог приодалеть тот барьер, который так пылко пытается разрушить мой читатель, потому что у него нет выдержки, и нет необходимого таланта ждать. Ожидание,- самый лучший доктор, который помогает приобрести выдержку, и при этом силу воли.

Ну чтож, приступим к описанию дальнейших событий, которые последовали вскоре после разлуки Рахметова и Веры Петровны

**XXXI**

«Ах, какой он замечательный этот Рахметов, какой злой, и в тоже время такой добрый! Как мне благодарить его, за все то, что он для меня сделал, как показать свою внимательность?», думала просебя Вера Павловна, засмотревшись на горевшую свечу. Воск медленно соскальзывал вниз, оставляя за собой след: то ли это слезы, то ли это маленькие капельки печали, которая вдруг, ненакором, посетила Веру Павловну. «Нет, я не должна его благодарить! Он не заслуживает этого! Он был слишком груб, и бестактен! Но нет, все же мне следует выразить свои чувства...» В этот момент Вера Павловна почувствовала себя нехорошо, и с сильным, укачивающим головокружением обрушилась на диван. Схватившись обоими руками за голову, она тихо позвала Машу, чтобы та принесла ей чего-то выпить. Маша, вбежав в комнату, и увидев Веру Павловну в состоянии шока, быстро подошла, помогла привстать, и напоила водой.

В этот вечер Верочка все думала о том, что было сказано ей Рахметовым, и взвешивая все услышенное, она совсем забыла о том, что сегодня день настолько был насыщен происходящим, что заботясь о делах, она совсем забыла про себя. И видимо организм решил дать о себе знать, и напомнить, что стоит иногда и о себе позаботиться. Но все же, даже если и опасность была позади, Маша настояла на том, чтобы позвать доктора, чтобы тот ее осмотрел, и убедился в том ,что все впорядке. Вера Павловна долгое время пыталась успокоить Машу, говоря что вся опасность миновала, но та не уступала, и они договорились о том, что завтра будет приглашен Кирсанов для осмотра и профессионального заключения.

После тот как Кирсанову сообщили, что намедне вечером Верочке стало дурно, он проснувшись рано утром, тут же поспешил на осмотр.

- Здравствуйте, Вера Павловна, я слышал что вчера вам сталось дурно, и что Маша настояла на том, чтобы пригласили меня, чтобы я вас осмотрел.- проговорил Кирсанов, увидев Веру Павловну в приемной комнате.

-Доброе утро, Александр. Да вот, что-то вчера, после того, как ушел этот Рахметов, мне стало совсем дурно,-начала Верочка. –Даже не понимаю, от чего это могло случиться: толи я перенервничала слишком, толи просто морально переутомилась,-не пойму!

- Да вы слишком не напрягайтесь Вера Павловна, дайте мне судить о вашем состоянии, хорошо? Я ведь всетаки доктор, и опыта у меня побольше, чтобы сделать настоящее медицинское заключение.

Кирсанов принялся ее внимательно осматривать, пытаясь не пропустить ни единой малейшей детали. После осмотра он попросил Веру Павловну поговорить с ним очень серьезно на тему ее здоровья и того, что он обнаружил.

- Итак Вера Павловна, я вот какое делаю заключение после своего просмотра: в принципе ничего с вами страшного не произошло, а вот насчет морального перенапряжения вы правы,- начал Кирсанов. -Вам сейчас необходимо хорошенечко отдохнуть и самое главное выспаться, ведь сон это самый лучший доктор, не так ли?

- Ох, Александр, как вы правы, я так давно не спала... Мне постоянно снятся какие-то кошмары, или вообще, пролежав всю ночь с закрытыми глазами, невозможно уснуть, такое чувство, что будто кто-то стоит рядом и постоянно в бок толкает и не дает забыться сном.

- Вы, Вера Павловна, не переживайте. Конечно, этого следовало ожидать, ведь столько всего обрушилось на вашу голову, столько неожиданностей и безумства. Но я вас хочу обрадовать,-прибавил Кирсанов, выслушав Веру Павловну, –мне кажется, что вы скоро станете матерью. У меня такое чувство, вернее я имею на то полные основания, и медицинское подтверждение, что у вас скоро, очень скоро будет ребеночек...

После услышенного, Вера Павловна долго не могла прийти в себя: новости были ошеломляющие, но в тоже время очень неожиданными. Теперь у нее под сердцем ростет маленькое чудо, плоть и кровь Лопухова, его начало. Ей стало так тепло и легко на душе. И в это мгновение она почувствовала, что теперь она должна жить для него и ради него, теперь у нее совсем другие мотивы для того, чтобы продолжать существовать, пусть даже не будет отца ребенка рядом, но теперь у нее другое наслаждение в жизни,-наслаждение и удовольствие быть матерью. Она положила руки на живот, и закрыв глаза, задумалась. В ее мыслях пролетала та жизнь, которую она вела будучи ребенком, потом уже взрослой женщиной, и вот теперь она осчасливлена этим невинным плодом, который является частью ее. Мысли начали путаться, но вдруг, очнувшись она увидела перед собой Кирсанова.

-О Боже, друг мой, я и совсем позабыла, что вы тут... Я вам очень благодарна, что вы зашли до меня, и осмотрев, сделали меня столь счастливой этой очень приятной новостью. Я даже не знаю как и благодарить вас за все, что вы для меня сделали. Я буду матерью, даже не верится. И это будет ребенок Дмитрия, как я рада! –восклицала Вера Петровна. Она подошла к Кирсанову, обняла его и, прильнувши головой к его плечу, тихо заплакала.

Она была очень сильным человеков, женщиной которая могла контролировать свои эмоции и чувства, она этому научилась будучи с Лопуховым. Но сейчас, после того, как она узнала настоль приятную для нее новость, она просто не смогла удержаться от слез. Они ручьем потекли по ее щекам, оставляя тонкие влажные следы. В этот момент, ей не хотелось говорить ни об их отношениях, ни о будущем,- она хотела только думать о том, кто будет у нее: толи мальчик, толи девочка. Она уже мысленно перебирала имена своему чаду, пытаясь подобрать такое, которое одобрил бы Лопухов. Даже сейчас, когда его не было рядом, она считалась с его мнением, она осознавала, что он ей нужен сильно, что она не сможет быть счастлива теперь с Кирсановым, даже если тот согласиться принять ребенка. Она понимала, что если она согласится продолжать отношения, то это только вызовет подозрения у людей, которые будут думать, что Лопухов застрелился от того, что узнал что у Веры Павловны роман с Кирсановым, что он не смог этого пережить. И вот теперь когда она беременна, и решит вдруг выйти замуж за Кирсанова,- все подумают, что это именно его ребенок, и что этот невинный плод стал причиной смерти всеми уважаемого Лопухова.Мысли в голове настолько перепутались, что ей стало тяжело думать. Она посмотрела на Кирсанова, и сказала:

- Милый мой, вы так ко мне внимательны, вы так добры и откровенны со мной. Но вот теперь, когда выяснилось, что теперь у меня будет ребеночек, то нам лучше растаться, я не хочу чтобы о нас думали плохо, чтобы считали что Дмитрий застрелился потому что узнал, что у нас с вами роман, и что ребенок стал причиной столь фатального исхода в жизни моего мужа. Вы меня понимаете?- она пристально посмотрела ему в глаза, пытаясь понять его мысли, и предугодать дальнейший исход этого разговора.

-Как же так Верочка? Что же нам теперь делать? Как я буду жить? Я так хочу быть с тобой, воспитывать ребенка, и быть ему отцом. Зачем ты гонишь меня?- проговорил отчаянным голосом Кирсанов. Ему так хотелось опровергнуть то, что она ему говорила, но в глубине души понимал, что это будет лучше, он никак не мог позволить себе облить грязью честь женщины, которую так сильно любил.

Он отошел от нее, бросив взгляд на улицу, увидел, что там уже высоко светило солнце и была прекрасная погода; вокруг все было зелено и свежо, молодо и ново. Ему так сильно захотелось обнять ее и не отпускать от себя никуда. Он обернулся, посмотрел на нее, и промолвил:

-Милая моя Верочка, ты права, нам действительно нужно растаться, так будет лучше для дитя и для вас. Да и всем вокруг будет так лучше. Я не хочу заморать вашу честь, и испортить будущее вашему ребеночку. Я ухожу из вашей жизни навсегда, я думаю, что так будет лучше. Прощайте Вера Павловна, я еще не решил куда я подамся, но наверное я углублюсь в изучение науки, в более глубокие познание медицины, чтобы помочь себе позабыть вас. Но вы правы. Нам надо растаться. – он пристально посмотрел на нее, и подойдя снова, обнял крепко и прошептал,- я всегда буду любить вас, и если когда-нибудь в вашей жизни наступит момент, когда вы снова захотите меня видеть, чтобы я стал частью вашей жизни,-прошу позовите. Я почувствую, что вы меня зовете и обязательно вернусь. Я найду вас, где бы вы ни были, мне все равно, я всегда буду ждать того момента, когда вы меня позовете.А сейчас прощайте моя милая и столь пылко любимая Вера Павловна.

Он повернулся и пошел в сторону входной вдери. Взавшись за ручку, он мельком, через плечо, снова посмотрел на Верочку, чтобы в последний раз запомнить ее облик таким какой он есть, чтобы он на долгое время остался в его памяти. В этот момент ему стало настолько больно, ему хотелось подбежать к ней, закричать громко, что он ее любит, и что хочет чтобы они всегда были вместе. Но он не мог этого сделать, потому что понимал, что так будет не только для него, но и для нее лучше. Отвернув голову, он быстро открыл дверь и удалился, и в этот раз он уже не оборачивался: он не хочел более ее видеть, хотя и понимал ,что это так тяжело для него, не смотреть на нее, и осознавать факт того, что более он ее не увидит.

Верочка, бедная Вера Павловна, которая в последний раз провожала его своим взглядом, который был настолько один и беззащитен, что ей хотелось умереть, она отрицалась от своего счастья, от своей любви во имя плода, который стал частью ее. Это и есть чрево ее любви и надежды на будущее счастье, пусть это без Кирсанова, без Лопухова, но она будет любима этим чудом, которое появится на свет через некоторое время.

**Глава 3**

**I**

После того, как Вера Павловна и Кирсанов растались у нее в доме прошло около десяти лет. У нее родился замечательный мальчик, которого она назвала Дмитрием в честь его отца. Димочке уже было 9 лет, и он активно занимался с Верой Павловной изучением грамматики. Ей очень хотелось чтобы мальчик был таким же умным как и его отец, и имел такую же устойчивость и силу воли как его мать. Каждый вечер, после работы Вера Павловна проводила с сыном, рассказывая ему истории из ее жизни. Димочка всегда слушал ее очень внимательно, потому что он не хотел обижать мать своим непослушанием. Он знал, что ей было очень тяжело воспитывать его все это время, и прекрасно понимал, что он и есть единтсвенная опора и надежда которая существует в жизни Веры Павловны.

Димочка был очень обаятельным мальчиком, в котором присутствовали черты как и матери так и отца. У него были большие голубые глаза с длинными и густыми ресницами. В свои девять лет, он был достаточно сообразителен и умен, что неприменно радовало Веру Павловну и придавало огромные надежды на будущее сына. Она знала, что если он приобретет ум отца, то в жизни ему будет намного легче прокладывать свой путь. Димочка всегда был внимателен к своей матери, и старался во всем ей помогать. Он никогда не ленился учить уроки и заниматься разными науками. Его больше всего привлекали точные науки, и Вера Павловна, заметив это, непримерно настаивала на том, чтобы ребенок усиленно занимался тем, что ему нравится. У них в семье было все очень хоршо устроено: если Димочка что-то хотел, и Вера Павловна знала, что это пойдет ему на пользу, то она всегда шла ему на встречу.

**II**

Проходили дни и Димочка становился все больше, и с каждым днем его все сильнее волновал вопрос о том, что случилось с его отцом. Однажды, когда ему исполнилось уже 16 лет, он спросил у матери:

- Мамочка, дорогая, меня последнее время волнует вот какой вопрос: что случилось с моим отцом? Когда я был маленьким ты мне всегда говорила, что ты мне обязательно расскажешь всю историю о том, что у вас произошло, и что с ним стало,-начал настаивать на разговоре Димочка.- Я прошу тебя мамочка, не томи мою душу, дай мне знать что случилось, и где сейчас мой отец?

- Ох, милый мой сыночек! Солнышко ты мое, радость и гордость своей матери. Я неприменно должна рассказать тебе все то что произошло,-со слезами на глазах начала свою историю Вера Павловна. – Ну вот послушай. Я была совсем молодая, и твой отец преподавал уроки моему млашему брату. Мы с ним познакомились нечаяно, и я нашла в нем то, что не находила в женихе моем, который так сильно хотел на мне жениться. В один день, твой отец, забрал меня с моего дома, потому что я не могла там более находиться. И мы стали жить с ним вместе. Так шли дни, недели и года, мы с ним работали и были счастливы. Я завела себе мастерскую, и начала работать еще больше. Потом незаметно для себя, я поняла, что мы с твоим отцом стали отдаляться друг от друга. В один день, он собрался и уехал, уехал навсегда; я так хотела последовать за ним, но он запретил мне этого делать, он хотел чтобы я осталась дома. Но случилось так, что я больше никогда больше не видела твоего отца. Потом я узнала, что у меня будешь ты, моя радость жизни, и эта новость как-то развеяла мою грусть и дала надежды на то, что я еще буду счастлива. – Вера Павловна подняла глаза на сына, увидев, что он внимательно, боясь пропустить хотя бы одно слово, слушал ее. В этот момент она увидела в нем своего Дмитрия, мужа с которым она так глупо рассталась, чье счастье так неудачно кончилось. – Вот так вот милый мой, и это пока все, что ты должен знать. И помни одно, мы с твоим отцом сильно друг друга любили, и я уверена в том, что если бы он знал, что у него будет такой сын как ты, но у нас бы все наладилось, и мы бы непримерно были счастливы как одна большая семья.

- Мамочка, дорогая, как же так, как так могло случиться, я не понимаю? Но я не буду более настаивать на разговоре, так как не хочу, чтобы ты растраивалась! Я люблю тебя мамочка, и никогда тебя не оставлю.- прошептал Димочка, наклонившись, маме на ушко. Он понимал ,что мать сильно была растроена, но не мог ничего поделать, потому что для него было важно знать то, что произошло между его родителями.

Почему же Вера Павловна скрыла от Димочки всю правду? Почему решила не говорить как все было на самом деле и что стало причиной ухода Лопухова из ее жизни? На этот вопрос есть несколько ответов: самый логичный это тот, что ребенок не настолько взрослый, чтобы знать малейшие подробности из жизни взрослых людей, а во-вторых, она не хотела портить отношения между ними, ей так важно, чтобы Димочка ее поддерживал и был опорой во всем.

Я тебя, дорогой читатель, прекрасно понимаю, но и ты прошу пойми нашу героиню; как она сможет смотреть в глаза своему сыну, после того, как расскажет ему правду? Все таки я считаю, что на то время, она поступила разумно, и пока пусть все останется так как есть.

**III**

На следующий день после дня рождения Димочки, в гости к Вере Павловне заявился Рахметов. Этого человека она не видела в течении 16 лет, и вот сейчас он снова пришел, чтобы побеспокоить ее, или наобород, поселить в доме какое-то новое чувство.

На самом деле повод для визита Рахметова был не совсем ясен и мне. Но наверное этому есть логическое рассуждение. Не стоит забегать вперед, давайте понаблюдаем за его действиями.

- Здравствуйте, Вера Павловна. Как вы поживаете? Как здоровье, мастерская?- с частицей сарказма начал разговор Рахметов. – Давненько я не бывал в этих краях, и наконец наведавшись, решил навестить вас, и справиться о том, как вы тут поживаете. Как ваш муж?

- Здравствуйте, Рахметов. У меня все хорошо, мастерская уже подавно справляется и без меня, так что я появляюсь там только по нуждам, что позволяет мне все больше времени проводить в семье и дома.- с ноткой грусти начала свой рассказ Вера Павловна. – А муж, вы кого это имеете в виду? Ах да, я совсем забыла, вас же давно вас не было в нащих краях, и ествественно вы ничего не знаете. Ну так позвольте, я вам расскажу все то, что случилось со мной за все это время.

Вера Павловна поведала историю свой жизни с того момента, когда Рахметов принес ей записку от Лопухова. Она рассказала, что должна была расстаться с Кирсановым, так как узнала, что она станет матерью, и не могла позволить себе упасть так низко, чтобы о ней думали дурно другие люди. Так же она рассказала все про сына: что назвала она его Дмитрием в честь Лопухова, что сейчас ему уже 16 лет, и что он очень силен в точных науках.

Конечно новость о том, что Вера Павловна не вышла замуж за Кирсанова, очень потрясла Рахметова, и то, что у нее появился ребенок Лопухова еще больше удивило. Он долгое время слушал рассказ о том, как складывалась их жизнь, но время от времени он отвлекался, потому что новости были настолько ошеломляющими, что он еле-еле следовал за словами Веры Павловны. Но наконец, очнувшись, он начал свою речь:

- Мои поздравления вам, Вера Павловна, и так же поздравления вашему сыну в честь его 16-летия. Я очень рад за то, что все у вас вот так вот хорошо сложилось. Вот только жаль, что Лопухов не смог насладиться детством своего сына. Как мне жаль его. Хотя вы понимаете, я хочу быть с вами откровенен, потому что я чувствую ,что стал очень близок к вами, после того, что вы мне сейчас рассказали. Я хочу вам рассказать о том, что я знаю и что слышал. Дмитрий, муж ваш, сейчас живет в другой стране, он сменил свой облик, и теперь он очень трудно, практически неузнаваем. У него появилась семья, прекрасная жена, в которой он души нечает, и двое замечательных детей. Он сейчас очень счастлив, счастлив как никогда. И вы знаете, почему я все это вам говорю? Да потому что я не хочу чтобы вы винили себя в том, что сын ваш растет без отца, и что на самом деле вы не можете сказать ему всю правду. Я, сказать вам откровенно, не могу даже представить то, через что вам необходимо было пройти. Я не буду говорить, что вы сами во всем виноваты, это не в моем стиле. Я лишь скажу одно, что ребенку нужен отец. Ребенку, тем более мальчику, нужна опора в лице мужского пола. Я понимаю, что возможно мои слова звучат очень интригующе для вас, но вы меня поймите, я не хочу вам зла, и желаю только самого лучшего. Я подумал над вашей историей. И послушайте, что я вам хочу сказать. Вам возможно будет трудно понять меня, но раз вы не замужем, и сын ростет без родителя, я хочу вот что вам предложить. Лопухов никогда не узнает о том, что это его сын, он не должен об этом знать, если он узнает, что оставил вас с сыном в чреве, он никогда не простит себе того, что вот так вот исчез из вашей и его жизни. Вы мне скажите, что вы хотите? Чго жаждит ваше сердце?- произнеся эти слова, Рахметов пристально посмотрел Вере Павловне в глаза. Та, устремив свой взгяд в пол, пыталась сообразить как ей лучше ответить на этот вопрос.

- Знаете, Рахметов. Я уже давно живу одна, и мне уже более ничего не надо, кроме того, чтобы мой сын был счастлив, кроме того, чтобы я никогда не была огорчена его неудачей, вы меня понимаете?

- Я все понимаю, Вера Павловна, но я прошу, выслушайте меня. Я хочу вам дело сказать. Я долго мечтал о том, чтобы признаться вам в том, что долгое время хранил у себя в сердце. Я люблю вас, все эти 16 лет я мечтал о том, что я смогу вас встретить. О, послушайте что я говорю, вы когда-нибудь бы могли подумать, что я буду вам говорить вот такие вот вещи? Да никто бы не могу об этом подумать, даже я сам от себя этого не ожидал. Ну ладно, я не буду проливать вам на голову свою сентиментальность. Я просто хочу сказать вам, сделайте меня счастливым, выходите за меня. Я бы давно уже пришел к вам, просто я не знал замужем вы или нет, и я не хотел со своими мыслями портить вам жизнь. Но я вас прошу лишь об одном, не отвергайте меня. Прошу, дайте мне шанс сделать вас и вашего сына счастливыми. Я не прошу вас ответить мне прямо сейчас, но дайте слово, что вы хотя бы подумайте над моим предложение, я вас прошу?

После ухода Рахметова, Вера Павловна долго сидела в глубоких раздумьях у себя на диване. Она не поднимала глаз с пола; все то что она услышала для нее было действительно большим шоком...Она никогда не ожидала от Рахметова того, что он ей сказал. Хотя никто не может ее осуждать, ей этот человек никогда не нравился, потому что она считала его черствой и жестокой личностью. Она в глубине души боялась его, потому что она осознавала то, что он ей говорил,- являлось в какой-то степени правдой.

Весь вечер Вера Павловна провела в раздумьях о том, что следует ей делать. Она конечно имела какую-то платоническую привязанность к Рахметову, но не была готова к тому, чтобы соединить отношения с ним брачными узами. Но с другой стороны, она понимала, что одной жить очень сложно, и тем более она молодая женщина, которая хочет быть счастливой. Но ее ли это счастье быть с Рахметовым? Этот вопрос беспокоил ее в течение всего времени раздумий над будущими действиями. Она уже отказалась от того, чтобы быть любимой Лопуховым, или быть счастливой с Кирсановым. Есть ли у нее шанс испытать судьбу с Рахметовым? Этого никто не знает, да конечно, мы может предположить, что возможно она согласиться, и не пожалеет об этом, так как Рахметов, это тот человек, который сможет сделать ее счастливой. Он так долго прятал свои чувства, так долго скрывался от ее взора, и что сейчас настал именно тот момент, когда он, прийдя к ней в дом, рассказал все то, что случилось с Лопуховым, и сделал ей столь неожиданное предложение. Мысли раздегались в разные направления, и она долго не могла уснуть. И вот, когда уй все таки удалось погрузить в глубокий сон, она увидела сновидение, которое помогло ей решиться на тот поступок который она примет в будущем.

----------------------------------------------------

**Четвертый сон Веры Павловны.**

И снится ей, что идет она по темному корридору, что вокруг только голые и холодные стены, которые дышут неизвестностью, скрывающейся за ними. Она все движется вперед, осторожно передвигая ногами. Уже нет никакой надежды на то, что она выбериться в этого подземелья, и как вдург, она впереди видит свет. Этот свет был настолько ярким и превлекающим, что ей хотелось быстрей дотянуться до него. Она прибавила шаг, и поспешила в сторону доносящегося света. Свет принес ей надежду на то, чтобы идти вперед, при этом не оглядываться назад.

Выбравшись из тонеля, она увидела перед собой врата, на котрых высело несколько изображений. Привыкнув к яркому свету, она начала рассматривать изображения, в одном из них, она узнала себя, а на другом Рахметова. Изображения были очень странными, такое чувство, что два человека с разных портретов смотрели друг на друга, и как будто бы тянулись к друг другу, но рамка портрета не позволяла им соединиться. В этот момент ей стало так тяжело на душе, что земля начала уходить из-под ног, и она почувствовала, что теряет ровновесие. Вера Павловна облокотилась на врата, и вдруг почувствовала, что кто-то приближается в ее направлении. Из-за яркого света, она не могла разобрать незнакомца. Прищуриваясь, она пыталась понять кто приближается к ней.

Фигура становилась все ближе и ближе, и вдруг Вера Павловна узнала в этой фигуре Лопухова, который шел по направлению к ней, и мило улыбаясь, не сводил с нее взгляда. Но что такое? Вдруг, сделав еще несколько шагов по направлению к Вере Павловне, она поняла что это совсем не Лопухов, это сам Кирсанов, который постоянно пытался увести взгляд так, чтобы он не пересекался со взглядом Веры Павловны. Она была удивлена тем, что приближающийся человек продолжал меняться. И когда он совсем подошел близко, она увидела Рахметова. Он, уверенной походкой становился все ближе и ближе. Он подошел к ней, взял ее руку, и пристально посмотрев ей в глаза, сказал:

- Видишь, милая Верочка, ты никак не могла ожидать того, что я тут окажусь, ведь ты думала что будет здесь кто-то другой. Как ты не можешь понять, что мы созданы друг для друга, что никто кроме меня не сможет любить тебя сильно и нежно как это буду делать я. Пойми, что я не хочу тебе зла, и что для меня важно, чтобы ты была счастлива. Но ни с кем кроме меня ты не сможешь быть таковой, потому что я очень хорошо познал тебя, я знаю, что ты слишком невинна, чтобы оказаться в обьятьях Кирсанова, и доверить ему все то, что у тебя на душе. И в тоже время, твой брак с Лопуховым приследовал лишь цель освобождения от родительского гнета. Ты так хотела вырваться на волю, что не важно было то, кто сможет тебя оттуда вытащить, самое главное чтобы это состоялось побыстрее. И вот сейчас стою я перед тобой, смотрю тебе в глаза, держу твою руку, и прошу люшь одного, чтобы ты дала согласие на то, чтобы я смог сделать тебя самой счастливой женщиной в этом мире. Дай мне шанс и я клянусь, что не разочарую тебя.

- Ну как же так, что подумает мой сын, что же подумают вокруге? Я ведь никогда не имела близкого контакта с вами, мы всегда были чужды, а сейчас вы зовете меня замуж?-нервным голосом начала Вера Павловна. –я прошу, не давите на меня, я понимаю, что вы даете мне шанс, вернее вы просите чтобы я дала вам шанс быть любимым и чтобы вы смогли открыто, ни от ког оне скрывая, любить меня.

- Прошу, молчите, не говорить ни слова, я все понимаю, я просто прошу вас подумать. И не отказывайте мне вот так вот сразу.

Вера Павловна проснулась в холодном поту, она не знала значение своего сна, но понимала одно, что быть с Рахметовым означало стать счастливой с кем-то совсем отличающимся от ее прежних связей. Проснувшись, она снова задумалась, и решила встретиться с Рахметовым на следующий день.

**IV**

-Маша, распорядись, чтобы подавали завтрак,-прокричала Вера Павловна из своей комнаты. Она не могла прийти в себя, после увиденного сна. И сейчас, с самого раннего утра, ей ужастно хотелось кушать. Ее мысли, и затраченная энергия твердили свое, ей хотелось поскорей встретиться с Рахметовым и все ему рассказать. – А не приходил еще сегодня Рахметов? Он мне обещал зайти на днях.

-Нет, насколько я знаю, еще никто не приходил, да и куда там, ведь сейчас еще совсем рано, и вы что-то встали чуть ни свет ни заря.

- Да мне сон странный приснился, и я непримернно хочу его поведать Рахметову, мне просто не терпится все ему рассказать!

Вера Павловна начала трапезу утреннего завтрака, она употребляла еду с наибольшим аппетитом, что достаточно удивило Машу, хотя ее было очень трудно чем-либо удивить. Во время завтрака, она казалась какой-то обузданной мыслями: то она улыбалась, то на лице выступили черты серьезных размыщлений, которые не давали ей спокойной наслаждаться завтраком.

Ближе к обеду в дом к Вере Павловне наведался Рахметов, он казался озабоченным и в тоже время достаточно удивлен столь быстрому приглашению со сторы Веры Павловны. Он вошел в комнату, поздоровался с присутствующими, и мельком посмотрел в сторону Верочки. Та сидела на диване, и сияла от тех мыслей, которые пролетали у нее в голове. Разговор у них начался совершенно с нейтральной темы. Была обсуждена погода, здоровье Верочки и всякие мелочи в этом роде. После бесполезного разговора, Вера Павловна начала серьезно менять тему обсуждений:

- Дорогой, Рахметов. Я хочу вам сказать несколько слов, но во-первых, я бы хотела вам рассказать то, что мне сегодня приснилось, конечно, я не буду углубляться в детали, но скажу вам суть своего сна. А суть его заключается в том, что мне приснилось, что как будто вы снова меня замуж зовете, при этом полностью поведовав причины того, почему я не могла быть счастлива ни с Лопуховым, ни, наверное, и с Кирсановым. Знаете, вы правы, я никогда не чувствовала себя нужной, когда была с Дмитрием, хотя нет, я его любила, он спас меня от той мерзкой и низкой жизни, которую я вела до этого. И за это я ему благодарна,- в ее голосе звучала нотка эгоистичности, которая позволяла Рахметову на что-то надеяться. – Но, я теперь понимаю, что даже жизнь с Кирсановым не смогла бы меня устроить и удовлетворить, потому что я хорошо его знаю, и я думаю, что у нас бы с ним ничего не получилось. Ох, какая чушь, как я могла влюбиться в него? Ведь с самого начала он мне не очень то и нравился? Ну да ладно, не будем рассуждать на тему кто кому нравится или нет. Я подумала над вашим предложением и хочу просить разрешения своего сына, хотя нет, не разрешение, а просто согласия, потому что мой сын-моя жизнь. Он моя опора сейчас и был все это время, пока я была одна. Так что не обессутьте меня, но я вас прошу, поговорить с ним как мужчина с мужчиной, и обьяснить ему все доступно.

- Как я рад! Дорогая моя, я вам обещаю, что вы никогда об этом не пожалеете, вы никогда не посмеете даже и подумать о том, чтобы просить Бога вернуть все назад. Я вам обещаю, я сделаю все, чтобы доставить вам удовольствие быть счастливой в семейной жизни. Я понимаю, что вы меня не любите, но любовь приходит со временем. – Рахметов конечно же не ожидал столь резкий поворот событий, он почему-то в глубине души сомневался в том, что, позвав его сегодня, Вера Павловна скажет что-то подобное. Но даже при отказе, он готов был ждать и надеяться на то, что она передумает.

Между Рахметовым и Верой Павловной все было решено, оставалось только дождать сына и поговорить с ним серьезно. Но почему-то она чувствовала, что он не будет против, потому что она с сыном были очень близки, и все что ни делала Верочка, Димочка поддерживал. Веру Павловну беспокоило одно,- насколько правильно она поступает, согласившись на предложение Рахметова, и приняв решение о замужестве. Но со временем она должна понять, что все ее переживания напрасны, так как в будущем она будет очень счастлива с человеком, который когда-то принес ей известия о Лопухове.

Вера Павловна была права насчет согласия Димочки на ее венчание с Рахметовым. Он даже в какой-то степени был рад, что его мать наконец сможет быть любимой настоящим мужчиной. Будучи достаточно сообразительным мальчиком, он не задавался вопросом о том, как она знает Рахметова и почему именно сейчас он появился в их жизни. Его удовлетворял тот факт, что мать наконец приобретет полноценную семью.

Свадьба состоялась через несколько месяцев после того, как Рахметов сделал предложение. Были приглашены только близкие, в основном девушки и их семьи с мастерской. Все были довольны тем фактом, что хозяйка наконец обрела полноценную семью. После свадьбы, молодожены поселились в доме Веры Павловны и зажили мирно и счастливо.

**Эпилог.**

Вера Павловна: после замужества, она все больше времени посвящала мужу, помогала ему в исследованиях, и в дальнейшем решила следовать карьере врача, потому что она хотела приносильно пользу народу, и тем самым удовлетворять свои потребности. Она хотела быть полезной не только для сына или мужа, н ои для других вокруге. Постепенно она отошла от своей мастерской, и полностью погрузилась в изучение медицины, что приносило ей огромное удовольствие. Около пяти лет спустя, она смогла стать местным доктором: помогала нуждающимся в помощи.

Рахметов: был счастлив от того, что добился своего в жизни,- стал любимым и смог удовлетворить свои потребности в любви. Он больше не практиковал свои опыты над собой, так как не видел смысла в этом. Наслаждаясь жизнью, он занимался с Димочкой, и сильно любил его. Так же он очень сильно помогал Вере Павловне не только в изучении медицины, но так же и морально поддерживал ее, когда это было столь необходимо.

Димочка: сынок рос не по дням а по часам. Он поступил в университет, где очень серьезно был занят изучением точным и прикладных наук. Он был без ума от Рахметова, и очень сильно уважал его не только как отчима, но и как близкого человека, на кого можно положиться. После окончания университета, он вернется в совй родной дом, где продолжит оказывать помощь матери в практике медицины.

Ну что дорогой мой читатель, вот и все, закончилось наше с вами повествование. Я надеюсь на то, что мои слова послужили вам точкой опоры к дальнейшим рассуждениям. Если это так случилось, значит моя цель в написании этого романа достигнута. Если нет, то увы, видимо мои возможности были ограничены, не позволяя мне создать атмосферу интереса в вашем лице. Ну чтож, в том или ином случае, мое довольство, что вы дочитали до конца не имеет границы. Теперь нам стоит оставить семью Рахметовых до следующего раза. Пусть они наслаждаются своим счастьем и дарят улыбки окружающим людям, озаряя их надеждами на светлое будущее при темном и неясном настоящем.

Page 17 of 17


End file.
